Atomizer nozzle, produce a fine spray of a liquid, in the form of an aerosol or vapor, and can be based on the Venturi effect. Atomizer nozzles can be made according to various mechanical constructions and functional mechanisms, which can include atomizer nozzles based on fluid dynamics, electrostatics, ultrasonics, centrifugal forces, etc.
Vaporous hydrogen peroxide bio-decontamination technologies are well established and have been around for years. Aerosolized hydrogen peroxide technologies have recently been emerging and are gaining acceptability. Both technologies have their strengths and weaknesses.
Aerosolized hydrogen peroxide is less penetrating while Vaporized hydrogen peroxide is slow, uses high concentration solution, is difficult to contain, and requires an enclosed space with near ideal environmental conditions.
Past technologies have proposed using nozzle assemblies with impinging nozzles, wherein nozzles spray emissions from dual nozzles intersect at an angle, in order to produce aerosols with reduced particle size. However, these designs are limited by a static construction that does not allow for adjustment of the intersecting angle, and also they do not incorporate thermal conditioning.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for atomizing nozzles.